


You Love Me For All The Wrong Reasons

by Narshe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Threats of Violence, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narshe/pseuds/Narshe
Summary: Himchan sometimes wonders what he signed up for. Based on: Skydive





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a request for a friend.  
> Very short but I'm not one to write long stories with brief prompts.

The other guys were out on an escort job leaving Himchan and Jongup to count cargo and make sure they had everything ready for tomorrow's 'take out'. It should have been quite an easy job too, just counting the various guns and ammo but Jongup did not seem to have work on his schedule tonight...those eyes said a different story. They watched Himchan lazily at first, as he lifted boxes off the floor and opened them to note down the different numbers of various things. The stare was barely just keeping up with the movement up until Himchan stopped mid pick up and looked over to the other man. 

"If you want to be useful, please at least help me count. This would be faster with two people then one." Himchan seemed to have wanted to be patient but there was a sort of softness in there to signify some hidden message he wasn't quite leading in to with his words. Jongup noticed this and his eyes made direct contact with his 'partners' and a slow creeped to his lips. There were no words from him but a hand slide down his side almost tauntingly till it touched the gun that was holstered to his side. Those same eyes that stared into Himchan's with a deep questionable desire fell down to the gun now in hand. It molded into the proper position, finger on trigger and raised even slower to the older man. "Please...we have to do this before Yongguk get's back and-"

The gun fired and Himchan didn't flinch. 

He didn't even seem to be phased when the bullet was not even inches away from where he stood. The lack of emotion made Jongup smile more while he seemed to stalk over to where the other stood. The other wasn't phased still, if anything he was annoyed that his partner would do this when they had work to do. No, work wasn't on the table anymore and neither was anything else that did not include his rampant partners attention. Words fell short. What did Himchan even want to say anymore with those eyes watching him, waiting for him to do something to trigger the game. Just who would be the initiator this time? 

"You are way too fucking quiet. Speak. Do something. Cry. Beg me." It was Jongup's only whine as he pushed Himchan up against the crate and forced him to sit down on top of it. "I swear to you don't know what you possibly do to me." Even with that gun replaced with a sharp, silver blade he was still mesmerized and still speechless. This night would definitely end with his blood against the sharp blade. 

...

What a time to be in love.


End file.
